Many devices are capable of connecting to a network such as the Internet to stream video. More robust devices are capable of not only connecting to and streaming video, but also of decoding tags in the video stream itself. Such tags can be decoded to provide additional functionality like advertising cues, advanced playback controls, and restriction and entitlement logic. However, a growing number of simple devices (e.g., browsers implementing HTML5) do not have the necessary capability to decode the embedded tags and therefore, are not able to access the additional functionality provided by such tags. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.